


Your Heart is your Masterpiece

by under_the_silk_tree



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/pseuds/under_the_silk_tree
Summary: Jake comforts Ezekiel after a tough case.





	Your Heart is your Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta meridianrose who is awesome! Written for the Librarian Shipathon 2017 Jazekiel week.

_The bitterness of winter or the sweetness of spring_  
_You are an artist_  
_And your heart is your masterpiece_  
_And I'll keep it safe._

_-[I'll Keep You Safe by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auyiYHVPSvM)_

 

Dragging one hand through his hair, Jake stood slowly. He felt a million years old. It had been the longest week of his life.  They had been going nonstop for a week, only catching cat naps when they could.  Gathering the books off the table that he had used for reference over the last couple of days, Jake re-shelved them.  As worn-out as he was Jake found he was unable to leave such rare and important books just lying around.  Then he wearily trudged down the hall, barely able to lift one foot in front of the other, just hoping to make it to his room before he fell over.

Jake was also hoping a certain Australian librarian would be there.  Their relationship was on the newish side, so they were still figuring out how exactly they were going to mesh being co-workers and in a relationship at the same time.  Jake ran a hand through his hair; he needed a shower, his arms wrapped around Ezekiel in his soft warm bed, and at least twelve hours of sleep. 

Turning left, Jake came to an abrupt halt.  In front of him was the door to the theater room.  Shaking his head and turning around, Jake went back the way he came.  He must be pretty tired to have gotten that turned around; the movie room was nowhere near where he bunked.  Jake slogged tiredly down the hall made another left, which should’ve brought him to his room; instead he was once again facing the theater room. 

In that moment he realized what was happening, “Seriously!” he shouted up towards the ceiling.  Jake knew the library was sentient, heck they had meet the living embodiment and he had called himself Ray, about a year ago.  Since then the library had helped them a time or two, leaving out books that would assist them in their latest quest, or finding artifacts that had been misplaced little things like that, but moving rooms was new.  Whatever the library was trying to tell him it was behind the door he was standing in front of.  Exhausted, Jake honestly didn’t want to deal with anything else, but apparently it was important, so he gripped the handle and let himself in. 

The theater housed a giant projection screen and four rows of movie seats; the room was dim as the lights were at half power, but Jake could still see a lone figure sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.  The room was a favorite of Ezekiel’s and he would spend many of his off hours watching various movies and TV shows.  Jake slowly walked down the aisle taking in the sight of his boyfriend.  Ezekiel’s knees were pulled up, his arms were resting against them, his head was leaning back against the wall, and his eyes were closed. 

It had been a rough case.  It involved a wishing well that had been found by an eighteen year old kid who had been tempted beyond what anyone could resist and in the end they couldn’t save him.  All they could do was fill in the well and give the kid a decent burial. 

Jake sat down next to his boyfriend so close he could feel the warmth radiating off him and waited.  He knew that with Ezekiel sometimes you had to give him some space and let him come to you; if you pushed he would push back and then refuse to open up. 

They had been sitting in silence for five minutes when Ezekiel opened his eyes and shifted slightly to lean against Jake.  Raising his arm, Jake wrapped it around him, and Ezekiel laid his head on Jake’s shoulder.  His breath was uneven and ragged like he was on the edge of losing it. 

“It’s not fair,” Ezekiel said in a rough whisper.  

Jake tightened his arm around him and said in a low tone, “No it’s not.”

Ezekiel was silent for a long while and Jake wondered if that was the end of it but then he spoke up again, “Why did fate give me the library, a new family,” Ezekiel said and then laid a hand over Jake’s heart gripping his shirt tightly in a fist, “and you?”  Ezekiel sniffed and Jake felt tears wet his shirt, “Then give this kid a wishing well and a painful death?  It’s not fair.  If I had stumbled across that well when I was his age I would’ve done the same damn thing.  So why does he get an early grave while I have more than I ever dreamed possible?”

Jake felt despair rise up in him.  He’d managed to keep it at bay since they had found what was left of the teen who had wished once too often at the well.  He couldn’t help the teen, not anymore, but he could help Ezekiel or at least help carry the load.  In a voice rough with exhaustion he said, “I honestly don’t know why fate turns one way or another.  That is something that man has been wrestling with for eons.  There are guys in my hometown,” Jake pointed empathically to his own chest then gripped Ezekiel’s hand lacing their fingers together, “just like me who are hiding who they really are from the world and probably will till the day they die having spent their whole life completely miserable.  That could’ve been me without the library, without the others, without _you_.” 

Ezekiel lifted his head. His eyes were a bit bloodshot, but he cupped Jake’s face and placed a kiss on his mouth so gentle that Jake felt tears well up.  He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, before he deepened it, drawing Ezekiel towards him until he was in his lap.  The kiss turned frantic as they both realized that a different twist of fate and the two of them might’ve never found each other.  Jake’s hands tightened on Ezekiel’s hips in desperation seeking to get even closer.  Eventually they broke apart their breathing rapid.  Ezekiel staggered to his feet, his exhaustion plain to read on his face.  Reaching down, he took Jake’s hand drawing him up. 

Jake slung an arm around Ezekiel’s shoulder and led him out of the theater room and down the hall where he found his room exactly where it should be.  Once inside, Jake and Ezekiel, stumbled into the attached bathroom, where they undressed quietly but quickly.  The shower was cathartic as they washed each other from head to toe, stopping every few minutes to give a kiss or gentle caress designed to bring comfort rather than arouse. 

After they dried off they didn’t bother with clothes.  Drawing back the covers they slid into bed, pulling the sheet over them as they lay facing each other.  Although they were close, Jake still felt they were too far apart so he reached for Ezekiel and drew his boyfriend towards him wrapping him in an embrace.  Ezekiel laid his head on Jake’s chest tangling their legs together. 

He was starting to drift off when Ezekiel spoke again in a whisper, “I love you.”

Jake tightened his arms around him at hearing those words from Ezekiel for the first time and said in a fierce voice, “I love you too.”  Those words spoken in whispers in the darkness felt like a promise, and he was determined until his last breath to keep them.

A few minutes later, Jake heard Ezekiel’s breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep.  Jake kissed the top of his head, and thanked whatever power that had seen fit to bring the two of them together and then joined Ezekiel in slumber. 

**The End**

 


End file.
